Eänwen Peredhel
by Karen Killa
Summary: Elrond et Celebrian eurent quatre enfants, leurs fils jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir, ainsi que leurs filles Arwen et Eänwen. Si les quatre enfants étaient très proches en grandissant, le départ de leur mère changea beaucoup de chose, dans leur famille bien sûr mais aussi en eux. Comment la dernière née d'Elrond va t'elle changer les choses pour la Terre du Milieu ?
1. Naissance

**Bonjour, je sais une nouvelle fic, mais j'ai pleins d'idées en ce moment, et puis j'ai eu cette idée là en même temps que celle de _Dame du Gondor_ mais je ne savais pas comment faire évoluer Eänwen, je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur son caractère. J'espère que vous aimerez l'idée et mon personnage en tout cas. Bonne lecture.**

**_Année 300 du Troisième Âge, Imladris_**

_"Je veux la voir Ada."_ réclama d'une voix impatiente une petite elfe qui était portée par son père.

Arwen, tout comme ses frères aînés, Elrohir et Elladan, était impatiente de rencontrer le nouvel arrivant de leur famille, sa petite sœur, plus pressée même vu que ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était plus la plus petite mais qu'en plus elle était une grande sœur. Elle avait attendu longtemps, demandant sans cesse à sa nourrice quand elle allait pouvoir rejoindre sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas obtenu de réponse satisfaisante. Uniquement que ce genre de chose prenait du temps. Mais elle avait déjà attendu si longtemps, cela faisait neuf mois que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, combien de temps allait-elle encore devoir attendre ?

"_Tu vas la voir, mais il faudra faire doucement, ta petite sœur est très fragile ma puce."_ dit Elrond en regardant sa fille avec chaleur. Arwen avait 59 ans déjà, un âge important pour un homme mais pour un elfe, elle était encore très jeune, ayant l'apparence d'une petite fille de trois ans à peine. Mais déjà à cet âge, le Seigneur d'Imladris pouvait déjà dire que sa fille serait une réelle beauté en grandissant, elle avait des cheveux noirs, tout comme lui ainsi que ses yeux gris, cependant son visage était sinon très semblable à celui de sa mère, Celebrian, qui était une réelle beauté, quoiqu'il était certainement biaisé.

Elrond était tombé profondément amoureux de Celebrian et il avait pensé qu'il ne se sentirait jamais plus chanceux que le jour de leur mariage, mais il avait eu tort. Lorsque Celebrian lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte la première fois, puis tout au cours de la grossesse, lorsqu'il avait finalement pu porter ses fils, ses jumeaux dans ses bras. Il avait atteint un nouveau sommet de bonheur. Qui avait été encore plus dépassé lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte d'Arwen, et s'il aimait ses jumeaux, il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était différent avec sa fille et c'était à nouveau le cas. Sa petite dernière était magnifique, comme ses autres enfants, et elle l'avait conquis en un regard. Il était allé chercher ses enfants un peu à contrecœur, bien sûr il souhaitait que ses trois enfants rencontrent le nouvel arrivant de leur famille, mais il n'avait pas voulu quitter sa femme et leur dernière née pour autant.

"_Elle est toute petite Ada." _murmura Arwen.

"_Toi aussi tu étais petite." _pointa Elrohir, un des jumeaux qui regardait lui aussi avec douceur sa nouvelle petite sœur.

"_Je peux la porter Naneth ?_" demanda Elladan, l'autre garçon de la famille qui était lui aussi fasciné par le bébé.

"_Si tu veux oui, mais tu dois faire attention." _acquiesça Celebrian, son teint était fatigué, l'accouchement avait été long et difficile mais elle était surtout heureuse, particulièrement en voyant ses enfants et son mari ainsi.

Elladan acquiesça vivement, il ne ferait rien pour blesser sa petite sœur, aucune des deux bien sûr mais surtout pas pour la plus jeune, elle n'était qu'un bébé. Il s'assit au bord du lit et serra doucement contre lui le bébé, sentant un lien spécial, très différent de celui qui existait avec son jumeau Elrohir bien sûr mais peut-être similaire à celui qui se trouvait entre Arwen et son jumeau. Cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il n'était pas également proche d'Arwen, simplement qu'Elrohir et Arwen avaient un lien fort. Un lien dont il avait été un peu jaloux même et il était heureux, ravi même, d'avoir lui aussi une chance d'avoir un tel lien. Une chose était sûre, ce bébé avait déjà saisi une grande partie du cœur du jeune elfe et cela même si elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.

Elrohir et Elladan étaient en effet les aînés des enfants d'Elrond et Celebrian, ils étaient nés en l'année 130 du Troisième Âge et avaient donc 170 ans présentement, ce qui faisait en âge elfique qu'ils étaient des enfants de six-sept ans. Ils avaient de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux gris, et étaient d'incorrigibles farceurs, ayant chacun beaucoup d'énergie ils avaient poussé leurs parents ainsi que leur nourrice et les gardes d'Imladris à leur courir après bien souvent. Ils adoraient jouer et plaisanter et si les elfes de la Cité étaient toujours ravis d'entendre des rires, surtout des rires d'enfants, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils appréciaient toutes les blagues des héritiers d'Elrond. Heureusement Arwen était, pour le moment en tout cas, bien plus calme que ses frères et préférait jouer à la poupée ou dans les jardins plutôt que de courir partout mais ils étaient tous très attentifs, craignant qu'elle ne se mette à faire un peu trop comme ses aînés. Après tout elle avait déjà commencé à les copier à table et dans leurs grimaces, surtout celles d'Elrohir d'ailleurs.

"_Comment s'appelle-t-elle Naneth ?" _demanda Elrohir qui était assis juste à côté de son jumeau, Arwen installée sur ses genoux pour mieux voir tandis que leur père était assis contre leur mère, contre le haut du lit, ayant passé un bras autour des épaules de son épouse alors qu'ils regardaient leurs enfants. Des sourires remplis de bonheur et d'affection, le monde n'était pas parfait mais là les deux parents en avaient certainement l'impression, après tout leur famille était parfaite à leurs yeux, ils avaient été extrêmement chanceux.

"_Oui Ind-nîn, quel est le nom que tu as choisi ?"_ demanda Elrond curieux. Lors de la première grossesse de Celebrian, ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'il choisirait les noms de leurs fils tandis qu'elle choisirait les noms de leurs filles. Il n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de quel nom son épouse avait choisi pour leur dernier trésor.

"_Elle s'appelle Eänwen." _répondit Celebrian avec un grand sourire, un sourire très tendre en regardant ses enfants.

"_Jeune fille de la mer."_ traduisit Elrond tout en se levant pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras, il l'avait bien sûr tenu lorsqu'elle était venue au monde mais ça n'avait pas été assez long à son goût. Après, il n'avait aucune envie de la reposer à présent non plus, elle était sa petite fille, son trésor. Il savait déjà que pour elle, tout comme pour Arwen, il affronterait n'importe quel ennemi, elles étaient ses trésors. Bien sûr il ferait aussi tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ses fils mais c'était différent. Le lien était différent et c'était normal, en tout cas son beau-père et ami Celeborn le lui avait assuré, disant qu'il était lui aussi extrêmement protecteur de sa fille, il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à gagner l'approbation de l'homme pour épouser Celebrian. Il espérait d'ailleurs avoir des millénaires avant de devoir accepter la moindre demande d'un elfe pour ses précieuses filles, et il ne comptait pas leur rendre les choses faciles, d'ailleurs serait-ce une si mauvaise idée que ça de jeter tous les prétendants au fond de la Montagne du Destin ? Il dut revenir au présent lorsque sa dernière née commença à s'agiter un peu dans ses bras, il sourit et la berça doucement, prêt à faire ça toute la journée et plus encore quoiqu'il dut rapidement se rasseoir afin que le reste de leur famille puisse continuer à observer Eänwen. Ils voulaient eux aussi la voir d'avantage, ça semblait d'ailleurs être réciproque vu qu'elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, pour la plus grande fascination de son père qui l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur. "_Bienvenue à Imladris Eänwen Peredhel."_


	2. Maison de Béorn

**Pardon. **

**Mes plus plates excuses pour le délai que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Je l'ai refait plusieurs fois, ayant diverses idées sur comment commencer cette fic. J'ai fini par me décider et j'espère que vous aimerez le résultat.**

**Merci en tout cas de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter. Bonne lecture. **

Rayan du Griffoul **: Merci beaucoup, j'espère réussir à garder cette histoire intéressante :)**

Mane-jei : **Mes excuses pour le retard, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup en tout cas.**

_Une elfe aux beaux yeux clairs entra dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de sa fille, qui était installée à une des tables et semblait étudier attentivement une grande carte, qu'elle avait déroulé avec soin. _

"_Qu'est ce que tu regarde ma chérie ?" demanda la femme aux cheveux dorés et au doux sourire en s'approchant doucement. Quoique pas assez vu que la fillette releva la tête pour lui décocher un sourire, après avoir vu de qui il s'agissait, probablement alerte au cas où ce soit ses frères qui l'aient retrouvé._

_"Une carte d'Arda, maman." soupira l'enfant avec une moue, c'était évident._

_"Pourquoi regardes-tu cette carte ? Simple curiosité ou parce que tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ?" demanda avec tendresse la mère en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille. Elle avait les cheveux bien plus foncés que sa mère, ce qui était normal vu que son père avait les cheveux noirs, mais ils étaient plus clairs que ceux de ses frères et sœur. _

_"Je veux tout voir naneth. Je veux pouvoir voir le soleil se lever du sommet des plus hautes montagnes, voir les forêts des autres elfes, visiter les cités des nains et celles des hommes, voir les smiall des hobbits. Je veux voir tout ce qu'Arda a à offrir." proclama enthousiaste l'enfant aux yeux gris de son père. "Tu crois que je pourrais naneth ?"_

_"Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ?" répondit Celebrian, observant sa fille avec un amour infini dans ses yeux bleus. Elle aimait tant ses enfants. Chaque jour ils lui apportaient un tel bonheur, à elle ainsi qu'à son mari d'ailleurs. _

_Elle avait été surprise lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte d'Eänwen, ils n'essayaient pas particulièrement déjà mais surtout, c'était difficile pour les elfes d'enfanter, trois enfants, ça avait été un miracle pour le couple. Alors quatre enfants, ça avait paru être impossible. Elle avait été fille unique après tout. Mais elle ne regrettait certainement pas les trois accouchements, la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé à chaque fois en avait vraiment valu le peine. Elle aimait tant ses fils aînés, et Arwen, tout comme elle adorait Eänwen. Les quatre enfants étaient proches et jouaient souvent ensemble, pour la plus grande joie de leurs parents, enfin à part lorsque les jumeaux réussissaient à convaincre leurs petites sœurs de les aider dans leurs farces... Mais c'était une autre histoire._

_Celebrian avait fait en sorte de développer un lien spécial avec chacun de ses enfants, séparément, même pour les jumeaux. Elladan et Elrohir étaient différents et il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Cependant c'était de sa petite dernière dont elle était la plus proche, Arwen vénérait son père, voulant toujours passer du temps avec lui ou alors elle voulait jouer avec ses poupées. Les garçons vénéraient Glorfindel et passaient beaucoup de temps avec l'elfe blond, ou avec d'autres gardes d'ailleurs. Et Eänwen passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle, en général avec un livre dans les mains, à part lorsqu'elles allaient dehors bien sûr. _

_Pourtant, malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de sa petite dernière, l'elfe aux cheveux blonds n'avait jamais su que sa fille avait un tel esprit d'aventure, un tel désir de voir le monde. Bien sûr elle avait remarqué que sa fille cadette était toujours enthousiaste de jouer avec ses frères dans les jardins d'Imladris, bien plus qu'Arwen. Eänwen était aussi très attentive lors des cours d'histoire et de géographie, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ça allait plus loin qu'une simple curiosité. Quoiqu'il lui avait semblé voir la fillette aux cheveux bruns-blonds étudiant des cartes à plusieurs reprises, mais elle n'y avait guère prêté attention. Pensant qu'elle voulait localiser la Lorien, ou quelque chose de ce genre... Certainement pas qu'elle souhaitait voyager et explorer les diverses contrées d'Arda._

_"Tu crois que Ada me laissera faire ?" demanda Eänwen en baissant le regard._

_"Cela ne sera sans doute pas évident pour lui, mais il devra bien se faire une raison si c'est ce que tu désires vraiment. Il faut respecter ses aînés ma chérie, surtout ses parents, mais cela ne doit pas non plus t'empêcher de réaliser tes rêves. Tu es ta propre personne et ne laisse jamais personne te convaincre du contraire." affirma Celebrian. Elle avait été élevé dans le respect des traditions elfiques, et avec un très grand respect pour son père, cependant on lui avait aussi appris à réfléchir pour ensuite se former ses propres opinions, afin qu'elle puisse par le suite rester sur ses positions. Elle avait bien l'intention d'élever ses filles de la même manière. Arwen et Eänwen seraient des elfes fortes, elle allait tout faire pour en tout cas. "_ _Pourquoi désires-tu voyager ?"_

_"Ada parle peu de ce qu'il a vu au cours de ses voyages et au cours de la guerre... Mais ce qu'il dit sur les nains et sur les hommes... Ce qui est dit dans les livres... Je ne sais pas, mais je veux rencontrer ses gens afin de pouvoir les connaître, eux et les coutumes. Vous nous avez toujours dit que les elfes n'étaient pas parfaits et que nous ne devions jamais oublier les raisons derrière notre création ... Comment puis-je respecter la vie, la nature tout comme les gens, si je ne les connais pas, si je ne les comprends pas." expliqua Eänwen, faisant preuve de sagesse et d'intelligence, pour la plus grande fierté de sa mère d'ailleurs. _

_"Je suis très fière de toi ma chérie." sourit Celebrian, sincère._

_"Je pourrais le faire tu crois ?" demanda hésitante Eänwen. _

_"J'en suis certaine, j'ai foi en toi Eänwen." dit Celebrian en l'embrassant sur le front. "Je suis très fière de toi."_

* * *

**2941, Troisième Âge.**

"Serais-tu fière de moi Naneth si tu me voyais maintenant ?" soupira une magnifique elfe, qui avait passé un moment à se rappeler ce moment tout en regardant son reflet dans l'eau.

Elle pouvait voir un peu de sa mère dans ses traits, ses cheveux déjà étaient plus clairs que ceux de ses frères et sœurs. Ces derniers les avaient toujours eu couleur ébène, au point où elle avait été jalouse enfant, voulant avoir les mêmes. Ses cheveux à elle avaient toujours été plus clairs, mais au fil des ans, les pointes étaient presque devenues blondes, contrastant avec ses cheveux plus sombre à la racine. Son visage avait un peu de sa mère aussi, et la forme de ses yeux, elle la tenait de Celebrian.

Eänwen avait été agenouillé auprès d'une rivière, récoltant de l'eau au début, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser au passé, aux temps qui avaient été si joyeux et si agréables. Presque parfait même. Les choses avaient définitivement changé depuis, surtout pour elle.

Elle en avait fait du chemin depuis la fillette qui passait des heures à étudier les cartes d'Arda, des heures à imaginer les lieux marqués sur les cartes et décrits dans les livres. Elle avait été rêveuse, pas de doute à ce sujet, mais depuis... elle avait grandi, elle avait changé, s'était endurcie. C'était obligatoire après cet horrible jour...

Une part d'elle, très importante, souhaitait revenir en arrière. Souhaitait retourner aux temps où elle courrait avec ses frères et sa sœur sous les yeux bienveillants de leurs parents. Elle voulait revenir dans le temps où c'était plus simple, où elle pouvait rire aux éclats. Où elle savait que si jamais elle tombait, alors sa famille serait là pour l'aider à se relever. Où elle pouvait tout simplement voir sa mère, son sourire, ses yeux pétillants... Où les baisers sur le front n'étaient pas qu'un souvenir.

Oui, elle donnerait presque n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Pour dire encore et encore à sa mère qu'elle l'aimait. Pour profiter encore plus de chaque instant. Mais c'était impossible. Elle devait arrêter de regarder en arrière, de souhaiter de telles choses. Elle devait simplement se faire une raison, profiter du moment présent et accepter les difficultés de la vie. Ainsi que la complexité de son cœur et de ses sentiments. Y compris son chagrin et son ressentiment.

_Les temps difficiles ne durent jamais, ma chérie. Tu ne dois jamais oublier que la lumière succède toujours aux ténèbres. _

_La joie à la tristesse. Le bonheur à la peine. L'amour à la haine._

Eänwen se souvenait bien des paroles de sa mère, elle s'y était accrochée de toutes ses forces au début, mais ... Cela faisait longtemps pour elle, les années s'étaient succédées et elles n'avait pas amené le bonheur ou la joie qu'elle attendait. La tristesse restait sa principale compagne.

Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle n'espérait pas voir un changement, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, et si la tristesse restait présente dans sa vie, ici... Elle avait trouvé un semblant de paix. Autant physique, qu'émotionnelle et mentale. C'était sans aucun doute un début.

Elle retrouvait peu à peu un certain équilibre.

Ici dans cette maison loin de tout, surtout loin de sa famille et de son peuple. Loin des regards et des attentes. Loin des jugements. Oui, ici elle pouvait se retrouver un peu.

Ici elle ne pouvait que se rappeler de l'importance de chaque jour. De la beauté dans les fleurs, dans les arbres, dans les animaux. De la beauté naturelle tout simplement. Elle pouvait vivre. Ce n'était pas parfait, néanmoins la dernière née des Peredhel ne croyait plus vraiment à la perfection depuis le départ de sa mère.

Ici elle ne devait pas lutter contre de bons ou mauvais souvenirs. Ici elle pouvait sourire, même si elle n'arrivait plus à rire. Ici elle ne pouvait être rien qu'elle même. Pas la fille d'Elrond. Pas la fille de Celebrian. Pas la sœur d'Elladan et Elrohir. Pas la sœur d'Arwen l'Evenstar.

Juste Eänwen.

Le sentiment était étrange, mais agréable. Elle se sentait un peu coupable parfois, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour chasser la culpabilité de son esprit. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être, elle avait simplement fait comme ses frères et sœurs en cherchant une vie en dehors de leur famille.

Le lieu était très différent d'Imladris, mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer le charme aux yeux gris d'Eänwen. Si elle avait voulu un lieu comme Imladris, elle y serait restée, ou alors elle serait allée dans une des cités elfiques. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait recherché calme, anonymat et tranquillité.

Néanmoins elle n'était pas ignorante ou aveugle, malgré la beauté du lieu, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester ici éternellement, qu'importe ses désirs. Ou son besoin de paix et de tranquillité. Quoiqu'elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre tout cela, l'idée de rester en ermite pouvait être très tentante... Cependant ce n'était pas possible.

Eänwen n'avait pas le don de son père, ou le miroir -pour ainsi dire- de sa grand-mère, mais tout comme ses frères et sa sœur, elle avait des pressentiments. Plus ou moins clairs selon les fois. Elle se laissait souvent guider par eux, et si ça l'avait parfois emmené dans des situations dangereuses, elle ne le regrettait pas à la fin. Parce qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, ou découvert quelque chose qui rendait cela suffisant. Intéressant dans tous les cas.

C'était parce qu'elle avait suivi un de ses pressentiments qu'elle avait eu la chance de se faire un ami aussi formidable et loyal que Béorn. Le changeur de peau n'était pas tout les jours faciles. Ce qu'elle comprenait bien après ce qu'il avait enduré, mais il était un réel roc pour la jeune elfe. Et oui elle était jeune, même si elle s'approchait des trois mille ans, pour une elfe, ce n'était rien. Béorn était donc un très bon confident qui savait écouter. Et parfois c'était juste ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire le point.

Il ne mâchait pas ses mots ou ses pensées, il lui disait ce qu'il pensait sans faux-semblants, l'honnêteté brute. C'était étrange pour elle, il lui avait fallu du temps à s'habituer. Les elfes n'avaient pas l'habitude de mentir, mais ils ne disaient rarement ce qu'ils pensaient d'une manière aussi évidente. Aussi brutale parfois. Cela lui avait même fait un peu penser aux quelques nains qu'elle avait rencontré, brièvement à chaque fois bien sûr, les relations entre leurs peuples n'étaient pas ... au beau fixe.

Peu à peu, elle s'était habituée à la manière d'être et de parler de Béorn, trouvant ça rafraîchissant, quoiqu'un peu ennuyant parfois. Elle aurait bien aimé un peu plus de délicatesse de temps en temps, de mesure dans ses paroles... Mais ce n'était pas qui il était, et elle refusait de le changer pour qu'il soit tel qu'elle le souhaitait. Ce serait hypocrite de sa part d'agir ainsi, et cruel. Il avait eu assez de mal à se reconstruire un temps soit peu comme ça, elle n'allait pas lui compliquer encore plus l'existence par caprice.

Secouant la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le présent, elle se baissait pour récupérer les seaux d'eau. Il y avait à faire, elle pourrait réfléchir et songer à toutes sortes de choses plus tard. Avant cela elle devait exécuter ses tâches. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se saisir des seaux, elle se tourna, ayant entendu quelque chose. Ayant une très bonne ouïe, elle entendait toutes sortes de choses, mais cela... cela n'avait rien à voir avec les bruits habituels. Les bruits de la nature, les grognements de Béorn...

Quoiqu'elle entendait bien ces derniers, néanmoins ils étaient nettement plus proches que de coutume et elle pouvait aussi entendre des gens qui courraient. C'était différent des bruits que faisaient les orcs ou les warg, même chose pour les gobelins. Et puis le ciel était trop dégagé pour ces derniers. Que se passait-il au juste ?

Qui étaient leurs visiteurs ?

Ce n'était pas Radagast, ses lapins ne faisaient pas ce bruit là et en général il annonçait ses visites, via un oiseau. Hors elle n'avait rien reçu et elle savait que la même chose pouvait être dite pour Béorn.

Était-ce lié à la présence plus marquée des orcs ? Présence qui dérangeait Béorn, il s'en était plaint le matin même après avoir patrouillé une partie de la nuit. Enfin il s'était surtout plaint du fait que les orcs avaient l'intelligence de ne pas trop s'approcher, de ne pas entrer dans son territoire. Il les aurait massacré avec joie si tel avait été le cas.

Il avait dit avoir senti une odeur étrange.

Et elle l'avait entendu hurler.

Intriguée mais aussi inquiète, Eänwen laissa un des seau dehors, elle pourrait toujours le récupérer plus tard, elle saisit néanmoins l'autre, attrapant par la même occasion un des poignards qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Dans sa botte. Elle était certes assez détendue pour ne pas avoir son épée et son arc en permanence sur elle. Mais pas assez pour n'avoir aucune arme. L'endroit était certes beau et presque parfait, mais il y avait des dangers.

Elle pouvait entendre des cris. Une course poursuite mais envers qui ? Qui arrivait dans le sanctuaire de Béorn ?

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda une voix masculine alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison.

Au moins il ne s'agissait pas d'orc, ils parlaient la langue commune... Des hommes ?

"Ça c'est notre hôte." répondit une autre voix masculine, mais celle ci, elle la connaissait. Presque trop même. Mithrandir pour les elfes, Gandalf pour les hommes. "Il s'appelle Béorn. Et c'est un changeur de peau. Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme brun et fort. L'ours est imprévisible, mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains."

"On peut se demander alors Mithrandir, pourquoi vous avez décidé de conduire une compagnie chez lui, si vous étiez au courant." pointa Eänwen, sortant de l'ombre.

Elle s'était avancée sans faire un bruit, observant dans l'ombre les nains et l'étrange être qui accompagnaient Mithrandir dans ce voyage. L'être était un hobbit si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle avait certes désiré se rendre dans la Comté pour en rencontrer, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévue. Et elle avait eu d'autres destinations de voyage en tête.

"Cela faisait longtemps Mithrandir." salua Eänwen avec un pâle sourire, avant de tourner ses yeux argents vers le chef des nains. "Et plus longtemps encore Thorin Écu-de-Chêne."


End file.
